


December 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos cried out the minute one hungry Smallville creature bit his arm. He stumbled after he winced for a few seconds.





	December 13, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos cried out the minute one hungry Smallville creature bit his arm. He stumbled after he winced for a few seconds.  
Amos viewed worry in Supergirl's eyes. ''I should have known that we were going to cross paths with the usual creature.''

Supergirl scowled and kicked the enemy's leg. ''If you bite the preacher again, I'll...'' Her eyes flew open after the creature scratched Reverend Amos Howell's side and he shrieked.

''Cease giving our enemy other ideas!'' Amos snapped after he scowled. He watched while Supergirl's extra attacks eventually knocked it unconscious.

After Supergirl took Amos to their farm, she healed him and he smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
